Who is it anyway
by Dark Magician Girl
Summary: I use the cast from Yugioh to do a funny show, I can't remember it but you have to read it to find out, don't forget to review
1. Chapter 1 The Starting

Dark Magician Girl: Hi everyone, I back again with another funny story, it based on a old show but I think it still on so I use the cast from Yugioh to make this story, my sister Dark Valkria is not here because she use the wrong spell and injured herself so I will do it alone so there will be different Chapter on the way so watch out for it

YUGIOH Whose Line is it Anyway

Include Yami, Yugi Kaiba and Tea

Auditions: Clap their hand

Dark Magician Girl: Hello everyone, today we will do a game show called Scene From a Hat, my favourite game

Soon the auditions clap as they went two different groups, from the left side is Yami and Yugi, from the right side is Kaiba and Tea

Dark Magician Girl: And what going to happen is the auditions for the show sometimes to write down suggestion let see one that put in the hat to see if the guest can act out starting with

TOOK ONE OF THE PAPER FROM THE HAT

Dark Magician Girl: If you see a dead person in the street

Audition: Laugh

Than Yami and Yugi came out first and pretend that they saw a dead person

Yami: Hey Yugi look, it a dead person

Yugi: Dead Person!

Than he fainted as Yami caught him/he just pretending/ than the audition claps and laugh as the went back to their place, than Kaiba and Tea went out and pretend that they see a dead person infront of them

Tea: Oh dear, what happen to this person?

Kaiba: So what, I see my parents die

Auditions: Laugh

Tea: How can you say that, don't you have a heart Kaiba

Kaiba: No it die a week ago

Auditions: **Laugh very hard as the go back to their place**

Dark Magician Girl: Now that what you don't see everyday, on to the next one

TOOK THE PAPER FROM THE HAT

Dark Magician Girl: Alright, A strange welcome greeting on sign as you enter on USA different state

Than Yami came out first as he pretend to drive a car

Yami: **Saw a sign** Welcome to Hawaii, how the hell you get here with a car!

Auditions: **Clap and laugh**

Next was Kaiba

Kaiba: **Saw the sign** Welcome to road island Thanks for visiting road island? **As he pretend to see the sign as he drove by**

Auditions: **Clap and Laugh even harder**

Than Yami is next again

Yami: **Saw the sign** Hello visitors, there no one here!

Than he go back as the auditions laugh and clap

Dark Magician Girl: On to the next one

TOOK THE PAPER FROM THE HAT

Dark Magician Girl: Start with, disturbing things to hear someone yell out during sex **than the auditions laugh**

Than Yugi came out first

Yugi: I need to go to the toilet

Auditions: **Laugh**

Than Yugi went back to his place as Yami came out 

Yami: Drew … huh?

Auditions: Laugh

Than Tea came out as Yami went back

Tea: I CAN"T REMEMBER YOUR NAME FOR GOD SAKE!

Auditions: Laugh

Dark Magician Girl: The next one

TOOK THE PAPER FROM THE HAT

Dark Magician Girl: Bad moments for a women's water to break

Auditions: Ohhhhhhhhhhh

Than Yami and Yugi came out as the do an act

YamI: For a father to be proud, I will

Yugi: Yeah you will be pretend he a women the his baby came out as he stand or not

Auditions: Laugh

Than they went back as Kaiba and Tea came out, they pretend that they were walking as they were married

Kaiba: Da Dang Da Dang

Tea: **Pretend that her water break** Oh god!

Kaiba: Say it fast DaDang DaDang

Than they left as the auditions laugh

Dark Magician Girl: Now that a bad moments

TOOK THE PAPER FROM THE HAT

Dark Magician Girl: Now here a good one, what model do they say to each other on the run way

Than Yami and Kaiba slowly walk beside each other as Yami was saying

Yami: Say, did you hear, Britney Spears dig me

Auditions: Laugh

Dark Magician Girl: I hope that not true

Yami: It true

Than again, this time is Yami and Tea slowly walk to each other as Tea says

Tea: Did you hear, I a bitch

Yami: Really?

Auditions: Laugh

Dark Magician Girl: Alright is time out

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Dark Magician Girl: Now that funny

Yami: So you think Tea a bitch

Kaiba: True

Dark Magician Girl: Enough talk people, on the next chapter will be surprising so stay tune


	2. Chapter 2 The Jedi Scene

Dark Magician Girl: Hello again, here my second part of it but this time I use different characters in this story so enjoy

WHO LINE IS IT ANYWAY

Include Yami, Bakura Malik and Kaiba

Dark Magician Girl: Welcome back everyone to Who Line Is It Anyway, to tell you the truth, Yugi and Tea won't be here because they have something on so Bakura and Malik will be our host, now we go to a game call **took the pink paper** Who is lying, believe or not we have a game call who is lying and it for Yami and Kaiba but before the show, we ask the audition to write a different sentence for them to read in this part

Than she gave each of them to pink envelope

Dark Magician Girl: Now I want you to open it and out it in your pockets

Than they took it out without seeing it and put it in their pocket as they stand on the stage

Dark Magician Girl: Alright boys, in this scene Kaiba will act as Obi-Wan Kenobi to train Yami who will be Luke Skywalker the Jedi Knight so start

Kaiba: **Now who the master now Yami** Let tried it one more time, strength is not only good if your brain in not like a monk

Yami: **He will pay for that** I can't do it master, it to hard

Kaiba: I can't teach you if you act like a **took out the paper from his pocket and read it out loud** person who lost his girlfriend

Yami: Master, I don't act like that but how can this help to fight against the dark force that is near

Kaiba: The Jedi has a say that goes like **and again took another paper from his pocket** from now on, I will be known as a bitch **What the hell**!

Auditions: **Laugh and both Malik and Bakura did the same**

Yami: **Now that teach him** Okay Bitch Seto

Kaiba: Just bitch will do

Yami: Your ways are strange and weird to me but I need you to fight Darth

**Than Kaiba took out his green lightsaber but it was short**

Yami: I thought yours id bigger than that

Kaiba: As I grow old, the light grow dimmer **as he pretend t to put back his lightsaber**

**Yami: I read the Jedi Handbook you gave me**

Kaiba: Yes 

Yami: I was confused as I read page 101 and it say **took a paper from his pocket** my damn pants are on fire

Kaiba: Yes, it help you to use the force

Yami: Yes I know that

Kaiba: Luke, I have now long left as I will die soon, people will say bad things about me but you musn't believe them one bit and I want you say them **took the paper from his pocket** Remember to tell people that is true Malik and Bakura love each other

Backstage

Malik: That is not true

Bakura: It just a stupid lie

Back to the scene

Kaiba: Wait there more, tell them not to blame me but blame the person who wrote this

**Backstage**

Bakura: Alright, who the punk that wrote that

Malik: It must be Dark Magician Girl

Dark Magician Girl: **Oh boy, they knew it**

Bakura: Let get her

**Than her master Dark Magician made a barrier around them**

Malik: Hey, we are trap

Bakura: Realese us at once

Dark Magician Girl: Thanks dad

Dark Magician: No promble

Dark Magician Girl: You can continue

**Continue the scene**

Kaiba: As you become a Jedi, it will all become clear

Yami: Thank you wise bitch

Auditions: **Laugh**

**Than Kaiba took out his lightsaber as Yami was surprise**

Yami: I don't think I can get used to that bitch, I'm fight to the force of evil

Kaiba: Luke, good luck to you

Yami: Master, can I pratice my battle cry

Kaiba; As you fight against Vader

Yami: I will on my lightsaber **as he did** as my lightsaber look strait to his helmet and bitch to make you proud, I will yell out **read the paper** The people are dead for god, dead I tell you! Held his lightsaber high

Auditions: **Claps as they end the scene**

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Dark Magician Girl: Now that is done**

**Kaiba; You have a lot of explaining to do, for starters why did you called a bitch**

**Bakura: And I do not love Malik**

**Malik: I thought you love me Bakura**

**Bakura: Oh shut up**

**Dark Magician Girl: Be right back, don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 3 The Party Scene

Dark Magician Girl: Hi again everyone, I saw that people love the story so I made another one and guess what, Malik had married Bakura, how sweat but gay so here another story so enjoy but don't forget to review

WHO LINE IS IT ANYWAY

Include Yami, Yugi Joey and Kaiba

Dark Magician Girl: Hello everyone and welcome to WHO LINE IS IT ANYWAY, I'm your host for today and we have Yami, Yugi, Joey and Kaiba here for today

Auditions: **Claps their hands**

Dark Magician Girl: Today we are going to play a game call Party Quirks for everybody Yami is going to be the host of the party, the others will be the guest, if you got the blue envelope please open it and you have to be the person that it said even though that I never seen before so let get started

**Yami was in the middle of the stage while the others were outside the pretend door as Yami was drinking a pretend water, that he heard the doorbell**

DING DONG DING DONG

Yami: I coming

As he open the door, it was Yugi first

**Yugi is the more attracted, he is to someone, the faster he talks**

Yugi: Wow, thank you for inviting me and you look pretty hot, **now he speak abit faster** Imeanreallyhot,youknowhot

Yami: Uh thanks **I wonder is it true?**

Yugi: AndcanIsayyouarethebestpersonwhoishot **than he walk strait to Dark Magician Girl but in a slow voice** A.n..d y…ou..to……

Auditions: **Laugh**

Dark Magician Girl: **Just smile, he just acting**

Yugi: Andallofyou

DING DONG

Yami: **Open the door** Hi there

Than it was Joey

**Joey is a increasingly frustrated pig hunting everywhere for truffles**

Joey: Hello Yami

Yami: Hi Joey, come in

Joey: Where the pig, Ock Ock **I don't know how does a pig sound in word**

Yami: Pardon?

Joey: That dump pig, I been god chase that stupid fat pig and do you know what happen when I nearly caught it

Yugi: Whatdidyoudo,eatitkillit?TellmeTellmeTellme

Joey: Tha dump pig just tackle me and stick out his ass tongue at me and I am very angry, angry, angry, angry!

Yugi: Don'tgetangrytomuch

DING DONG DING DONG

Yami: Give me a minute guys

Than he open the pretend door and it was Kaiba

**Kaiba is Carol Canning whose head keeps getting stuck to things**

Yami: Hi Kaiba, come on in

Kaiba: Why thank you Yami **I hate this** It a pleasure

Than his head went to Joey's left arm

Kaiba: It seen as me head it stuck to your arm **shit this**

Joey: Let get you out of my arm **can you get away from my arm Kaiba!**

Yugi: Hey look, Kaiba headisstucktoJoeyarm

Than Kaiba head has gone off from Joey's arm

Joey: I hate those damn pig

Yugi: **Talk to Yami** SoasIwassaying,theycanbeveryfuuny,youknowwhatIsaying

Yami: Look here fast, slow talking person, don't flirt with me and get out of my house

BING

Dark Magician Girl: That close enough Yami

Auditions: **Claps and cheer**

Than Yugi went back to his seat but Yami talk to him in their mind

/Don't worry Yugi, I still love you/

/I know Yami but I did good right/

/Yes you do aibou/

Continue with the show

Joey: I hate it

Yami: Joey

Joey: I hate those pigs, I hate them so much, I hate them I hate them I hate them

Yami: Look man, don't be so angry, the truffles are over there

BING

Than Joey go back to his seat when Yami saw Kaiba was bowing his head but his head was on the floor

Yami: Kaiba, can I help you with anything?

Kaiba: You could help me by getting my head out **It hurting my brain for god sake**

Yami: Look there nothing worse than Carol Channing to a church

Than Kaiba get out but his head move where he hit the light bulb on the

Infront table where Dark Magician Girl is sitting but his head is again hurt and stick to the floor again

Dark Magician Girl: Oh my god!

Yami: Kaiba, are you alright?

Kaiba: I can't remember anything **god it hurting my head! Is it bleeding! **

**Yami: Well ….**

Kaiba: Don't make me run into Anything eles 

Yami: A Carol Canning who get stuck on something?

BING

Dark Magician Girl: Well very close

Than Kaiba get up holding his head

Yami: Kaiba, you have to see a doctor

Kaiba: It just a scratch

Yami: Or you could just doze off

Kaiba: Okay

Than he fainted to the ground

Dark Magician Girl: Is he dead?

Yami: No, he just fainted, he should be fine in a few days

Dark Magician Girl: Well people, tune in next time

Auditions: **Claps their hands**

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Dark Magician Girl: So you did it on pirpose or you just hit it without noticing it?**

**Kaiba: Hit it without noticing it**

**Yugi: Does it hurt**

**Kaiba: God damn it hurts you idiot**

**Yami: Hey, don't say that to my hikari!**

**Kaiba; Oh I'm sorry, it must be you then**

**Yami: You will pay for that!**

**Dark Magician Girl: Alright you two settle down, we don't want to fight here**

Thank you for reading it, please review so I can make some more story


	4. Chapter 4 QUESTION ONLY

WHO LINE IS IT ANYWAY

Include Yami, Bakura, Kaiba and Yugi

Dark Magician Girl: Hello everyone and welcome to WHO LINE IS IT ANYWAY, I'm Dark Magician Girl who going to be your host for today, we have Yami, Bakura, Kaiba and Yugi here today, so now we are going to play Question Only

The auditions clap and cheer as they went to the stage, even herself

Dark Magician Girl: This is how is work, we are only to ask question only and we can't do it right, they have to change and so on, if we cannot say another question, Yugi over there will press the bell if we can't do it so me and Kaiba will start first, so Yugi what the topic for today?

Yugi: Tension break out in the Gangster world in 1930 Chicago

Kaiba: What are you doing here brat

Dark Magician Girl: How I suppose to know

Kaiba: Have you seen my girl

Dark Magician Girl: Why do I want anything to do with your girl

Kaiba: I uh…

**BEEP**

**Auditions: Laugh**

Than Yami came out

Yami: So do you want to drink anything Arial?

Dark Magician Girl: How do you like me to drink it?

Yami: In a crazy way

Dark Magician Girl: A what …

**BEEP**

Than Bakura came out

Bakura: Hello doll face, how you been

Yami: What it to you

Bakura: How about you give me a kiss

Yami: You want me to puke tomb robber

Bakura: Did you here the cops coming?

Yami: Yeah, at the …

**BEEP**

Than Kaiba came out

Kaiba: I'm going to fired you

Bakura: For what pops

Kaiba: For you to stop killing yourself

Bakura: What if I say papa

Kaiba: What!

Bakura: Would you believe if I say mama

Kaiba: Can you tell me what is he up to?

Bakura: Where did you get that idea

Kaiba: Can you tell, I don't know very well

Bakura: Oh shit

**BEEP**

Than Dark Magician Girl came out

Kaiba: What new?

Dark Magician Girl: Saya nak pergi sana **It mean I want to go there**

Kaiba: Can you speak English, I don't know what you are talking about

Dark Magician Girl: Yeahhhhhh

**BEEP**

Than Bakura came out

Bakura: What to fight cops

Kaiba: Does Lucy like it

Baura: ……

**BEEP**

Than Dark Magician Girl come out

Dark Magician Girl: It Snow White

Kaiba: **Laugh a bit …..**

**BEEP**

**Than Yami came out**

Yami: It Usher

Dark Magician Girl: It Destiny Child

Yami: Who were you?

Dark Magician Girl: Does Tea ring a bell

Yami: What, you mean you are that bitch

Dark Magician Girl: It not Tea, It tea

Yami: Opps

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**Bakura: I can't believe you are mistaken from tea**

**Yami: It just a sudden to me**

**Dark Magician Girl: I know how you feel**

**Kaiba: So what that language you just spook?**

**Dark Magician Girl: It in Malay but I don't know well**

**Don't forget to review**


	5. Chapter 5 Scene from the hat 2

**WHO LINE IS IT ANYWAY**

**Include Yami, Tea, Kaiba and Yugi**

Dark Magician Girl: Hello everyone, welcome back but you are back so let get it on and we will play Scene from the hat and you already know that so let get it started

**Took a paper from the hat**

Dark Magician Girl: Unlikely movies scene to be done in new

**Than Tea came out**

Tea: This is where I belong

Kaiba: **Came out** No you're not

Auditions: **Laugh**

**Than Yami came out as he call Kaiba out**

Yami: I'll be back

Kaiba: For what?

**BEEP**

**Than Yugi came out**

Yugi: You're looking at me

**BEEP**

**Than Yami came out as he called Yugi again**

Yami: **Pretend to take out his lightsaber** Luke, I'm your father

Auditions: **Laugh**

Dark Magician Girl: **Took out a paper from the hat** The wrong thing to say when your girl is trying out clothes

**Than Yami and Tea came out as Tea pretend to wear her new clothes**

Yami: **Laugh** Hihihihihi

Tea: **Glare at him with a angry look**

**Than Kaiba came out**

Kaiba: **Saw a sexy girl** Man you look gorgeous **Go back seeing his girlfriend** You look great honey

**Than Yami came out as he pretend to see her girlfriend's clothes**

Yami: Man it would better on Kaiba

**As Kaiba is giving an angry look on Yami**

Dark Magician Girl: I vote for that **took out a paper from the hat** Unlikely superhero

**Than Yugi came out**

Yugi: Look it me, runaway man

**As he ran way, than Tea came out**

Tea: Look at me, I'm wonder…

Kaiba: **As he came out** Bitch

**Than they went back as Yami came out**

Yami: I'm super **as he saw villains behind him** god **as he ran away back**

**The auditions laugh**

Dark Magician Girl: Really funny **took a paper from the hat** Things that you will never hear when you hear it from the seashell

**Than Yugi cam out as he pretend that he found a seashell and listen to it**

**As the person is saying it**

Yugi: **Put Me Out!**

**Than Kaiba came out and did the same thing**

Kaiba: **Who your daddy** What!

Dark Magician Girl: Too funny **took a paper from the hat** What it the Pharaoh thinking when he is back in Egypt

**Than Yami came out**

Yami: Why am I'm doing here, shouldn't I be dead

**Than Kaiba came out**

Kaiba: Why am the fuck I'm here, I'm the president of the Kaiba Corporations

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**Dark Magician Girl: Thank for watch it, please review so I can make some more**


	6. Chapter 6 Weird Newscaster

WHO LINE IT IS ANYWAY INCLUDE YAMI, KAIBA, BAKURA AND JOEY 

Dark Magician Girl: Welcome back to Who Line Is It Anyway, now we are going to play Weird Newscaster, these are all four of you

Soon they went to the stage, than Yami and Kaiba sat on the chair while the others Stand up 

Dark Magician Girl: Yami will be anchor while Kaiba is the co-anchor who will be Snagglepuss

As the Auditions laugh 

Kaiba: What a Snagglepuss?

Yami: The Pink Panther

Kaiba: I hate that creature

Yami: Just bare it

Dark Magician Girl: Bakura is the sportscaster who put on a 'little show' for his peeping next-door neighbor

Bakura: This will be fun

Dark Magician Girl: And Joey is the weather report **as she started to laugh** who is a female Hollywood sliver screen legend

Joey: WHAT!  
**Auditions: Laugh**

Dark Magician Girl: It say here that you are a weather report who is a female Hollywood sliver screen legend

Joey: This could take a while

Auditions: Laugh 

Dark Magician Girl: So when you here the music Yami, you can start

Than the beginning song start

Yami: Welcome to the six o'clock news, I'm your anchor I'm to Sexy

**The Auditions Laugh**

Yami: Our top story today, our employer Kuzco was playing with doll when his best friend Ron Stoppable came in bringing some nacos, as they eat they puke

**The Auditions laugh**

Yami: Now let see what happens to other worlds, let ask my co-anchor Snagglepuss

**The Auditions Laugh**

Kaiba: Heaven to magechoid thanks

**As the auditions clap and Laugh**

Kaiba; Why thank you, and your story is good right, **as he hole his body** men it cold in here, exit stage right **as he ran off to the right sight**

YamI: We all dod the same, now…

Kaiba: I'm back

Yami: Yes, I can see that, and now with the sports, let see what happens Wicky

Bakura: **Damn him** Wicky Shut up, I like to talk to you about the **as he saw his neighbor spying on him** and today with the **and again he still see his neighbor spying on him** so we **as he pretend to tell his friends to continue** have seen **as he pretend to open the window and let his neighbor see him and he pretend to pull down his pants and show him his underwear as he shake it around **Huh! You like that bastard, that for spying on me you jerk **that he pretend that his neighbor ran away** that it ran away,never ever spy me again or you will get it! **And he pull up his pants **back to you

**Soon the auditions laugh very hard**

Yami: These just in, you may experience bad scene from him, for more weather, let head to our weather men Willian Ben, Willian

Joey: As you can see we will sunny day head while nobody can see me dancing in this dress **as he dance the cha-cha** Why the producer want to see me, Billy can you go away, I'm not good for you **than he pretend to take the trophy** I like to thank everyone for giving this award probably they want me to auditions again, does this three academic ever means to them! **As he walk infront of the camera** I ready for my close up Mr Kairi **than he walk back to the stage and pretend to lie down and be dead, that he stand up flapping his hands like an angel's wings**

Yami: That all for today, joins us again … here

**Soon the auditions laugh and clap as they went back**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 Change

Who Line Is It Anyway

Include Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Malik

Dark Magician Girl: Hello everyone, welcome back to who line is it anyway, today we are going to play Changes and this is for Yami, Yugi and Malik

Than Yami, Yugi and Malik went to stage while Bakura went to Dark Magician Girl

Bakura: And what about me?

Dark Magician Girl: you can say 'change' while they talk

Bakura: This will be fun

Dark Magician Girl: Okay everyone, I need a show for them

Auditions: On a date

Dark Magician Girl: Perfect, okay Yami and Yugi are on a date when Malik a murderer interrupt their date in a crazy way

Malik: I'm always in a crazy way

Dark Magician Girl: Yeah and I'm a virgin, so let get it started

Than Yami and Yugi pretend that they are having a good time

Yugi: It so perfect, right Yami

Yami: Yes it is and I love you

Bakura: Change

Yami: Yes it is and I…

Than Yami hold Yugi as he kiss him

Auditions: Awwwww as they clap their hand

Than Yami broke the kiss as he look at Yugi

/Did you really love me or you just kiss me for the show

/Both Yugi and I really love you/

Yugi:Yami…

Than Malik came in

Malik: All of you die!

Bakura: Change

Malik: Did I miss something?

As the auditions laugh

Yami: Who are you?

Malik: Don't you know, I a murderer

Bakura: Change

Malik: Don't you know, I'm a sexaholic murderer

As the Auditions Laugh

Yugi: Gross

Malik: And I'm here to kill both of you

Yami: You will not hurt Yugi

Bakura: Change

Yami: You will not hurt my boyfriend

Malik: How sweet, let play a simple game before you die

Yami: And what game it that?

Malik: Death Game

Bakura: Change

Malik: Dare Game

Yami: Name your dare

Malik: I dare you to punch yugi

Bakura: Change

Malik: I dare you to tell Yugi about the truth

Yami: Alright

Than Yami kneel down infront of Yugi

Yami: Yugi, since the day I met you

Bakura: Change

Yami: Yugi since the day I saw you, I have always love you and… will you marry me

Auditions: Awwwwww

Yugi: Oh Yami, I'm accept

Than Yami hold yugi as he kiss him with hard passion

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Dark Magician Girl: We run out of time so tune in nexttime

Dark Magician Girl: I can't believe that after that show, Yami and Yugi are really married

Kaiba: I know, kind of weird

Malik: Next time, don't say change when I was going to kill the pharaoh

Bakura; My bad


	8. Chapter 8 Scene from the hat 3

Who Line Is It Anyway

Include Yami, Joey, Bakura and Kaiba

Dark Magician Girl: Hello everyone and welcome back and today we are going to play my favorite game Scene from a hat

Than they came to stage while she took out the hat

Dark Magician Girl: And since we play this many times, I don't have to repeat myself so let get started

Than she took out a paper from the hat as she read it but she put it back and took another one

Auditions: Laugh

Dark Magician Girl: sorry about that As she read the paper Bad choices for a pet

Than Yami came out as he tap his lap

Yami: Here Raptor, come here raptor

Than Bakura came pretend to be a raptor and he pretend to kill Yami

Yami: Ahhhhh! As he fell to the ground

Than bakura go back, so as Yami

Auditions: Laugh

Dark Magician Girl: He should be in a card

Than Kaiba came out as he call out Joey

Kaiba: Everyone meet my dog, the Joey Wheeler Underdog

Joey: Hey!

Kaiba: Shut up

Than they went back as the auditions laugh

Dark Magician Girl: **Took a paper and read** Strange things to find in your bed

Than Yami came out as he pretend to sleep but when he woke, he found….

Yami: What the hell, Bakura!

Than Bakura came out

Yami: Ahhhh!

Than Yami ran away

Bakura: Teach me how to scream like you

Than Kaiba came out with him

Kaiba: What his problem?

Bakura: Don't know

Auditions: l**augh**

Dark Magician Girl: That to funny **as she took out the paper and read **A sname for a baby that will surely kick their ass

Than Kaiba came out and he pretend to hold the baby

Kaiba: Hello Kick my Ass

Than he left as the auditions laugh, than Bakura came out

Bakura: Come here Bakura

Than the auditions laugh so hard that Yami and Kaiba came out as they pretend to beat him up and they went back

Dark Magician Girl: **Took the paper **I didn't know the mike was on

Than Yami and Kaiba came out

Yami: God is so fucking cool in here

Than they went back as the auditions laugh

Dark Magician Girl: **As she read the next paper **At night time pray of who line cast member

Than Yami came out as he pray

Yami: Oh dear lord of ra, please let me marry Yugi instead of that bitch

Than he went back as Bakura came out and pray

Bakura: Oh lord, please tell Yami to shut up and ran away now because she coming

Than he left as Tea appear

Tea: You will get it Yami

Yami: Oh shit

Than Yami ran away as Tea chase him but lucky Kaiba stick out his feet as Tea fell

Yami: Thanks Kaiba

Kaiba: Just go back to your place

Than the security guard took Tea as Yami went back

Soon Joey came out as he pray

Joey: Dear lord, please let Kaiba die early

Than he went back as Kaiba came out

Kaiba: Oh dear lord, please let me get the front seat as Yami and Tea fight each other

Than he went back as the auditions laugh

Dark Magician Girl: **Read the next one **Bad things to say on their death bed

Than Bakura came out

Bakura: So where my money

Than he went back

Dark Magician Girl: All you care about it money **than she read the next one** things that you don't want to see on tv

Than Joey came out as he pretend to watch something

Joey: A cat fight is on and it Tea and Yami

BEEP BEEP BEEP

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

DMG: Well that was fun, seeing that Tea appear

Kaiba: And Yami is now asking him to marry him


	9. Chapter 9 The Real Thing Part One

Who Line Is it Anyway

Include Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura

Warning! This is a Yaoi pairing so there will be, you know what I mean, lemon and bad words

Dark Magician Girl: Good evening everyone and welcome to who line is it anyway, on tonight show, the person with the face of god , it Yami

Yami: Thank you

Dark Magician Girl: The boy who look like her mother Yugi

Yugi: Okay

Dark Magician Girl: The Angel that came from the hospital, it Ryou

Ryou: I do not

Dark Magician Girl: And the devil who came back from hell, it Bakura

Bakura: When this it done, you will go to hell

Dark Magician Girl: And I'm your host for today so let get started

Than she went to her desk

Dark Magician Girl: Alright people, I have great news, in my other chapter, I cut out some so this time I will have a full one and they get to do something with me so let get started to a game call Question Only and this is all four of you and Yami and Yugi start of first

Than they went to the stage as Ryou in on the left and Bakura is on the right

Dark Magician Girl: And the scene is you are in a Daytime Soap opera and it question only so go ahead

Yami: Have you seen my light

Yugi: Can you see I'm here

Yami: Why did you leave me Yugi, why did you leave me for three years

Yugi: And you told me that I'm not a virgin **_As he look away_**

Yami: That because my heart is not telling me the right thing

Yugi: How does this feel?

Soon without notice, Yugi kiss Yami as the auditions claps their hands, than Yami hold him close for a deep one and they stop the kiss

Yami: Yugi I…

_BEEP_

Than Yami left and Bakura went out

Bakura: Are you Ms Felops **_as he held out his hand_**

_**Than yugi shake his hand but it was to fuuny that…**_

_BEEP_

_**He left and Ryou came out**_

Bakura: Are you Ryou

Ryou: Yes I'm Ryou

Bakura: You lost your freaking ring

Ryou: So what, I have wings

Bakura: Oh you…

_BEEP_

Than Yami came out

Ryou: Are you Mr Felops?

Yami: Yes, so what I am

Ryou: You do release that you are going to be a father

Yami: What! But who the mothers

Ryou: And I thought you knew

Yami: Well till I have did something with someone

Ryou: Oh my

_BEEP_

Than Yugi came out as Ryou went back

Yugi: I heard the news

Yami: You did, what news?

Yugi; Didn't Ryou told you

Yami: Only that he told me that I not a virgin

Yugi: But do you know who the mother

Yami: No clue, are you my wife?

Yugi: Well I…

Yami: And I will said it again

Than Yami kneel down and took his hand

Yami: Will you be my long wife

Yugi: Yami I…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Dark Magician Girl: To late

Than they all went back to their seats

Dark Magician Girl: But remember to invite me on your wedding

Yami: If we want to

Dark Magician Girl: Alright, now let go on a game call Weird Newcaster and this is for all four of you and Ryou and Bakura will be the host

Than they came out as Ryou and Bakura took the chair and put it in the middle as they sat on it while Yugi is on the left and Yami on the right

Dark Magician Girl: Ryou is the Anchor and Bakura is the Co-Anchor, Bakura you are a villain of crazed James Bond villain but you are also a wacko person

Bakura: Now that better

Dark Magician Girl: Yugi, you are the sport caster and you spot a cute puppy

Yugi: That not hard

Dark Magician Girl: But you saw the puppy transform into a alien dog as the dog want to kill you and you pretend to jump of a building

Yugi: Why can't I get a easy one

Dark Magician Girl: And Yami, you are a psycho person with a chain saw

Yami: What!

Bakura: Why can't I take that part

Dark Magician Girl: Because the last time you were like that, I have to call the police to get you, beside Yami you only do to Ryou and Bakura but after that, you went to Yugi and you made love but only kissing

Yami; Oh great

Dark Magician Girl: Just pretend it the weekend. So when you heard the music, you can start

Than the intro music start as they start

Ryou: Good evening everyone and welcome to the six o'clock nes, our top news, boy in a days had notice that they are half girl and half boy, what the reason, who know and let hear our co-anchor Bakura

Bakura: Thank you asshole, well Mr Bond, I see that you got away again! Perhaps you like to make love to my maid before you die! **_As he laugh his evil laugh _**And maybe you

Die as well you son of a bitch!

Ryou: Okay and let go over to Yugi

Yugi: Thank you, on tonight we have… **_than he saw a cute puppy _**Hi there little puppy, you look so cute **_but soon it turn into a alien dog _**Oh shit

Than he ran all over the studio, than he went behind his seat and he jump and lie down on the ground

Ryou: This just in, remember to feed your puppy well

Bakura: Yes, let that fucking bastard die

Ryou: And let go over with the weather Yami

Soon he pretend that he on his chain saw

Yami: Today we have suuny day, so let cut out this sunny days

Than he pretend to cut out the paper, soon he cut the chairs as Ryou and Bakura fell to the ground, soon he put away his chain saw and went to Yugi but we can't see what he doing

Dark Magician Girl: Okay?

_**To be continue on part two…**_

_During the show, no one can see what Yami do with Yugi but they went to back stage and they did make love_

"_Yugi, no one can see us from here" said Yami_

"_So that means we…" _

_He kissed him, cutting off his sentence, then he grabbed Yugi's shirt and pulled downwords sharply, and in the next minute, they were making love. Yugi wanted to continue kissing, wanted to make love here. Than he kissed his left ear down his neck_

"_So Yugi, will you marry me, for real"_

"_Yes for real"_

_**DMG: How sweet, please review**_


	10. Chapter 10 Weird Newcaster 2

Yugioh Who Line Is It Anyway

Include Yami, Kaiba, Malik and Joey

Dark Valkria: Hello everyone, my sister is not here so I will be your host for today so let get this starting called Weird Newcaster and this all four of you

Than Kaiba and Malik sat on the chair

Dark Valkria: Alright, Kaiba is the ancor and Malik is the co-ancor, Malik you panic over the slightest things

Malik: Do I get to act crazy?

Dark Valkria: Sure, suit yourself

Malik: Yes, oh I mean great

Dark Valkria: Yami you doing the sports and you were about to be murder

Yami: But I'm already 3,000years old and dead

Dark Valkria: Just pretend that you were murder

Yami: I'll try

Dark Valkria: Joey you do the weather and you are on a mission to replace everyone in the show including Yami

Joey: So you mean to tell me that I have to replace all of them

Dark Valkria: Yes, so when you hear the music, you can start

Soon the music starts as they were starting

Kaiba: Welcome to the six o'clock news, I'm Baaik, don't ask why the fuck I'm here, yes rumors has it that someone has pulled out their bastard mind and put them in their stupid brain, and let here from our crazy man Baka Malik

Malik: Why do you call me baka **_that he pretend to take out his mirror and check himself_** Holy F#CKING SHIT! I'm a monster!

Kaiba: Breaking news people, stay away from him at any course unless you are dumb and now let go to our sports, Yami

Yami: Thank you /not/ Today we have **_than he saw someone looking at him _**Hey you, why are you looking at me **_than he pretend that the peron threw a bomb at him and he jump and hit the ground _**Shit someone is trying to kill me, why I'm going to **_than the person shot him _**You son of a bitch… **_than he fell to the ground_**

Kaiba: Breaking news, I'm the new king, and now with the weather Joey Underdog

Joey: Why you, and for the weather we have thunder **_than he pretend to threw a knife at Kaiba and he fell to the ground _**And today is a not so good day

Than Joey went to Malik but he ran away, soon he chase around the studio and he finally kill him

Joey: And we can stay indoors

When he went to Yami

Yami: Get the hell away from me or I will steal your soul

Joey: AHHH!

BEEP BEEP BEEP

__

_**Dark Valkria: Now that funny**_

_**Yami: I am posses and thank you for my attention**_

_**Kaiba: Can you just shut up**_

_**Yami: That right, I'm Yugioh thank you very much**_

_**Kaiba: He is way over his head**_

_**Dark Valkria: But what makes the show good anyway**_

_**Yami: Don't show is popular because I'm good**_

_**Kaiba: Yami, just shut up**_

_**Please review everyone, I need to know it good**_


End file.
